


how did we end up here?

by ziaminmypants



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziaminmypants/pseuds/ziaminmypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a teacher and Harry a student, they have a secret relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how did we end up here?

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: ziaminmypants

Harry says good bye to his friends, slamming his locker and taking off to his next class. His heart’s thumping and a silly grin takes hold of his face. History’s turning out to be his favorite class.

He waits a moment, letting the classroom full, before heading to his seat, half way down. He nods to those who nod or say hello to him, catching the teacher’s eyes as he does so. A tight heat coils in his stomach, eyes locked on the blond Irishman at the head of the class. He smiles, licking his lips slowly, with meaning.

Niall’s been teaching all of three months. He graduated this past June, took a job at the local high school teaching history, and there you have it. He loves his job, he loves his classes, and he even can stand his students. He teaches twelfth grade World History fourth period and that by far his is favorite class of the day, and it’s not only because it’s the last class of the day.

The bell rings as students start piling in before they’re tardy, one curly haired student in particular catches his eye, but he doesn’t make it known. He leans against his desk like he always does at the start of the class. “Alright, World War I, who can tell me how it started?”

Harry stays silent, taking notes and mostly paying attention to his surroundings. However much he tries though, he can’t help but pay more attention to the man in front. He pretends to be bored, leaning his head in one hand, doodling with the other, but he can’t keep his eyes dulled. They shine with meager light, watching the teacher’s hands move as he talks, the muscles in his back moving as he writes on the board. Harry feels starved.

The class goes as expected. Niall has to call on a few students in the back for acting up, but other than that, things goes smoothly. He assigns homework and talks to them about the projects that are due next Tuesday, answering any questions anyone might have.

He’s a little surprised when the bell rings, time seems to have flown. He sits down at his desk, waiting for all the students to leave before he starts grading the papers from his first period turned in this morning.

Harry leaves, winking secretly at the blond. He follows the students out the door, heading back to his locker. Joking with his friends, he grabs his stuff and heads out, saying good bye as he does. He waits around the parking lot for forty five minutes before heading back inside the school building – practically empy now- navigating his way back to the classroom at the end of the hall.

Niall had caught Harry’s wink from before, but he has done his best to ignore it. He can’t let the others know. It would mean his job. In fact, for the past few weeks, he’s been having relations with one of his students, Harry Styles.

He was eighteen, Niall made sure of that. Niall, being only twenty-two, didn’t the age was much of a problem, but being Harry’s teacher sure is. He’s too busy reading the paper a student had put together about Hitler to notice anyone coming in. The paper was put together wonderfully, but Niall just couldn’t get past the grammar errors.

Harry takes a moment to watch his lover as he works diligently. He wishes they didn’t have to sneak around, but knew what would happen to Niall if anyone found out. He hasn’t even told his best friend yet, knowing Liam might make a big deal out of it.

He licks his lips, already semi-hard watching the blond’s laser focus, hands flexing and fingers running down a page. “Mr. Horan?” he voice is a bit raspy, “You wanted to see me sir?” He smirks, still leaning against the doorframe.

Niall looks up, a small smile splayed across his lips. “Yes, Mr. Styles. I wanted to talk to you about your project. Come in and close the door.” He stands, walking around his desk to eye Harry.

He waits until Harry closes the door before speaking again. “Nice shirt Styles, I think it would better off though.”

Harry runs a hand across the tee pulled tight across his chest. “Oh really?” he steps forward, fingers gripping Niall’s belt buckle and front part of his pants, pulling the Irishman forward, close enough to kiss. “And I think you’d look better without these.” He tugs again, pulling their mouths closer together.

Niall smirks at Harry as their bodies mesh together. “Ah, well, if you feel so strongly about that, you should do something about it. I think you’re a man of action.” He breathes against Harry’s lips, before pressing them his own against the younger males; his own fingers trail down Harry’s chest.

Humming into the kiss, Harry’s fingers deftly unbuckle the belt, pop the button, and undo the pants all together. He grins, breaking the kiss and dropping to his knees. He looks up at his teacher with lidded eyes. “Well what do we have here?” he purrs, tugging his shirt off for the older man.

Niall licks his lips as he watches Harry drop to his knees. “Fuck,” he breathes at the sight, a smirk etched on his lips as his fingers play with the curls of Harry’s hair. He licks his lips before he speaks, “Dunno, maybe you should find out.”

Pushing Niall until he’s leaning against the desk, Harry tugs down both Niall’s boxers and pants, allowing the blonds erection to bob in Harry’s face The brunette licks his lips, eyes never straying from blue as he slowly lowers his mouth onto the leaking member. He moans at the familiar taste, eyelashes brushing against cheeks. He swallows down to the base before sliding back up and beginning to bob.

Niall rests his palms on either side of the edge of the desk as he leans against it. His eyes follow Harry’s ever move as the boy takes him into his mouth. He bites his lip to muffle a groan. “Mmm… been thinking about this all day.” He murmurs.

Harry’s eyes flick up to catch his, pulling up slower than before, he hollows his cheeks, sucking hard, hand reaching to cup sensitive balls. His other hand undoes his own pants, reaching for his straining cock. He groans with pleasure, sending vibrations rocking around Niall’s shaft.

Quivering at the feeling of Harry’s mouth on him, Niall runs his fingers through the boys curly hair as he watches him swallow him down. “Feels so good.” He’s very much aware of Harry touching himself. He closes his eyes at the thought, almost losing control and moaning out Harry’s name.

Harry has to pinch and squeeze the base to keep from cumming as he hears Niall moaning out his name. With a wet sound, Niall’s cock comes out of his mouth. “You want my mouth?” he pets the blonds things, “You want me to swallow every drop while I touch myself.” His voice sounds whiskey rough now.

Niall watches Harry pop off him. He contemplates what Harry is asking. “If you wanna cum like that baby, then be my guest.” He winks, tugging on his hair a bit rough. He just wants to be inside the younger male, whether that be in his mouth or ass, it doesn’t much matter.

The curly-haired boy eyes the desk, dirty thoughts already dancing around his brain. “How about,” he gets off his knees, crowding the blond and letting their dicks rub together. “You. Bend me. Over that desk. And. Fuck. Me.” He punctuated each with a kiss, ending with his tongue in Niall’s mouth.

Niall groans against his mouth, flipping them around so Harry is pinned up against the desk as Niall rubs his hard cock against Harry’s, desperate for the friction. “My pleasure,” his voice is wrecked. He turns Harry around with one last kiss to the lips, bending him over the desk, ass up. “Mmm, yum.” He licks his lips before smacking Harry’s jean clad ass cheek for fun.

Letting a little cry loose, Harry blushes, turning his head to stare at Niall. The excitement and pleasure of having his ass slapped shows on his face. He licks his lips before tugging his jeans to his knees and leaning father over the desk. He wants this so bad; his body trembles at the mere thought of being filled with Niall.

The teacher slides his hand over Harry’s bare ass as he bends over to kiss Harry full on the mouth before slipping two fingers inside; allowing Harry to coat the fingers with his saliva before pulling them out and sticking them one-by-one inside Harry’s puckered entrance. When he’s knuckles deep, he starts to scissor him, opening Harry up for his dick.

Harry has to bite down on his arm to muffle the cries. “Fuck!” his voice breaks and he tries to bare down on the fingers, already hungry for more. “Yeah, please!” he can’t get good leverage to do much, bent over the desk like he is.

Niall makes sure he’s fucking him good with his digits, going as deep as he’s allowed and biting down on Harry’s skin of his back when he does so. He almost loses it when he hears Harry’s muffled groans. “Fuck, you look so pretty bent over like this, taking my fingers, can’t wait for it to be my cock.” He whispers against sticky skin. Niall is rubbing his erection against Harry’s leg as he finger fucks him.

Nearly losing it just from Niall’s fingers, Harry pants out, “Just fuck me! Wanna feel you tight inside me!” he moans at the digits twisting inside him, “Wanna feel you for days after!”

That’s all it takes. Niall is slipping out his fingers, moments later replacing them with his cock. He’s balls deep when he realizes that he’s groansing. He bends down to suck on Harry’s earlobe to quieten himself down. After a moment or two, he starts to move, lifting Harry’s leg a little in order to gain more access inside him.

Hands grip the desk as Harry breathes through it, the burn of the stretch. Hearing Niall’s groan, he almost forgets that they have to be quiet. Harry rakes a leg higher when Niall moves it; bending it onto the desk, stretching him open wide. He shoves into every thrust to get deeper and more, unaware he’s begging Niall for “more” and “harder.”

Niall gives Harry what he begs for. “Harder. Faster. More.” He’s a sucker when Harry begs for his cock. He thrusts into Harry deep, and leaves angry purple marks form his mouth on skin. He’s careful not to leave them where too many people will notice it. Don’t need them asking questions. “Mmm, take my cock.” He thrusts in hard, moaning softly at the thought of filling Harry up with his cum.

“Yeah! Give it to me! Make me feel it!” Harry pants, scrabbling to reach his aching cock. “Yeah, yeah, just like that! I can take it, yeah!” he’s moaning, can’t seem to stop or quiet himself. He’s barley got a grip on himself when he feels his stomach tighten. “So close, baby! So close! Wanna feel you cum in me!” It’s a keening cry as he jerks himself hard in time to Niall’s deep thrusts.

Harry’s moans go straight to Niall’s cock, he groans as he picks up his pace, feeling the familiar pull in his abdomen. “Gonna cum in you so hard, you’ll be dripping for weeks.” He breathes as he groans in Harrys’ ear. Finally, he releases inside Harry like an explosion, seeing white and bursting with heat.

As Niall breathes words into his ear, Harry’s shivering with the need to cum. “Yeah, baby! Cum in me! I’ll take it, yes!” he cries at last feeling Niall’s rhythm falter, he jerks faster, his body tightening around the thick cock pounding into him. He feels Niall cumming and that’s it, he cums with a cry of his own, spunk streaking up his chest, body tightening further.

Niall wraps arms around Harry, both to support him and himself. He plants soft kisses against skin as he slowly pulls out of Harry, smirking when he sees his cum dripping down the boys thighs. “So hot when you’ve been thoroughly fucked.” He turns Harry around to kiss him properly.

Harry smiles into the kiss, raking nails over a thigh. “And your fun when you’re so haughty about cumming in me.” He drags a finger through the wet trail of spunk, holding to Niall’s lips.

Niall’s blue eyes never leave Harry’s as eh leans forward to suck his own cum from Harry’s fingers. “Don’t hear you complaining about it, in fact, you begged.” He grins, sliding arms around Harry’s waist. “Better get cleans up before someone sees.” He adds.

Running his tongue over Niall’s lips and into his mouth, Harry gives him a thorough swipe inside his mouth. “Making sure I go it all,” he smirks, leaning over and pulling his pants up. “And of course I’m not gonna complain when you put THAT thing in me.” He reaches down and tucks Niall away, buttoning and zipping his pants, leaving the belt for the blond. He uses the tissues on the desk to wup the cum off his chest, tugging his shirt on afterwards. “And I don’t mind begging.” He laughs.

Niall smiles, buckling his belt back as he watches Harry get ready. “Well, hopefully you won’t stop.” He smirks, sneaking another kiss before he heads to the door to escort Harry out.


End file.
